The Truth The Death Gods Know
by Icy-Tempest
Summary: C is left by herself with letters D-Z but when she reveals her power and meets Kira who wants to use it  will things ever be as simple as they used to be? NOT YAOI!


Chime sat quietly and let her eyes stray to the other kids in the orphanage. They always stayed away from her because of her eyes; they were blood red, the last person to have eyes like hers was Beyond and no one talked about him much anymore. When he had been at the orphanage though she had talked to him a lot although she didn't think he had listened. There were very few people that Chime talked to, she wasn't anti-social by any means but she always felt sick when she saw others. Her eyes were her curse, although she didn't know it, she had the eyes of a Shinigami and whenever she met someone new and their time was almost up she felt guilty for not telling them.

She could never bring herself to tell them; she had done t before, when she was little. Her mother, that day she had told her mother about what she saw but it was brushed aside as a morbid dream, then that day she died, her father had been there when she had told her mother and when e found out about her death he had blamed Chime. That day she would have died if Wammy hadn't found her. She was beaten, bruised and starving but Wammy and L had saved her. "Chime, are you listening?" L asked when he noticed her staring off into space. She was the oldest at the orphanage and the last of the original three successors; she was expected to set an example, even though it was more likely Near or Mello that would succeed him. She nodded and apologised profusely. L had saved her life the least she could do was listen to what he ad to say. "Anyways" L continued crouching on the edge of a large armchair positioned in front of the children. "This case I am going on will be in Japan, so I won't see you all for a while" He took a slice of Cake from the small table beside the armchair.

"L" It was Mello who spoke as usual disregarding the actual conversation selfishly "If something happens to you then who." L sighed whilst eating his cake. Everyone knew where this was going. Chime smirked; it was obvious that Near would be picked. Mello glared at her usually they got along but he hated being looked down on. "WHAT?" He snapped at her.

She sighed. "You ask this every time you see L, can't you just be happy at a chance to see him with his work keeping him away from England a lot, and you know the answer already, I-"

"I don't know yet" L said calmly finishing Chime's sentence. "I've not decided" Mello huffed as Near spoke as well.

"And C is right; we don't get to see L very often, besides it will be a long time before he will need a successor, hopefully" Near's last remark made the chatty room grow quiet until Mello piped up.

"Of course he won't!" At that there was a chorus of agreement among the children except for Chime. No one seemed to realise the reason for her silence, not even L, but who would? No one knew about her power not even L himself! Once L had retired to his bedroom because he was flying to Japan in two days, and the children had scattered,during their long discussion he had told them all that he had already figured out the criminal was in Japan, Mello walked over to Chime lifting her by the neck rattling her against the wall. "You think your so smart don't you! Even though everyone knows that either me or Near is going to be L's successor, you have to stick your nose in!" She struggled against his fierce grip she was a year older than him but she was still a girl and her body was frailer than most. "And you are so negative, when everyone else was talking about there was no way L was going to die you just sat there! Like you really believe he is going to die" He paused for a second relishing her struggle. "I bet you were thinking about killing L, after all you were friends with BB I bet you would do it for hi-" Mello screamed out in pain, Chime had had enough and had bit down hard on his hand. As she wiped the blood from her lips, spitting the copper tasting liquid from her mouth, Mello growled at her "BITCH!" Chime's eyes flared in anger,

"How dare you" her voice suddenly raised to a roar. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF WANTING TO KILL L!" Her voice cracked painfully as she spoke and her voice went quiet, colder, her voice, made shivers go down Mello's spine."I owe my life to L, if he hadn't found me I would have died and you DARE accuse me of that! You don't know half of what I go through everyday, half of what I see!" Mello smirked at her mockingly.

"You think your so special don't you, C?" As the last words left his lips Chime was already upon him, she punched him in the face, Mello blinking back tears of pain and swung his fist towards her narrowly missing her and hitting the wall. She pushed him to the ground, straddling him and with a screwdriver, that she couldn't remember when she had picked it up. Mello looked up fearfully at her until she dropped the screwdriver. Tears welled in her eyes, she had been about to kill him, she had saw his death clock hit today's date, she had almost become a murderer. Mello shoved the older girl off of him and crawled away hitting her with snarky comments. "Always knew you'd be like BB, You two belong together. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a silent Near who immediately walked slowly over to the sobbing Chime handing her a handkerchief. "What are you doing Near! That bitch tried to kill me!"

Near looked over his shoulder coldly at Mello and said in monotone "No wonder with what you were accusing her of, Mello, no one is like BB he was just plain old psycho and hated L, You know Chime practically worships the ground he walks on" He shifted his gaze back to Chime. " You two should go to your rooms, don't worry I won't tell Wammy" Chime looked up at Near but her tears wouldn't stop, she had to tell someone, anyone about the images that haunted her mind in her eyes.


End file.
